


Las Vegas is So Eight Years Ago, But You Haven't Forgotten Us Yet

by Tynemousie



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy are about to play their first gig since writing Save Rock and Roll. Unfortunately, Pete is missing something and he has no idea what.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makeup or Make out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcracken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/gifts).



Pete Wentz was sat in the dressing room, drumming his fingers on the stand in front of him. Patrick and the others had wandered off to who knows where. Andy had told him twenty times he looked okay and tried to drag him out of the room with the rest of the band, but Pete hadn't felt like going. Something wasn't right.

He couldn't understand why he was nervous. It wasn't the usual anticipatory nerves that he got before a show; it was different somehow. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He loved the way the bulbs reflected back in his eyes. 

Then it dawned on him. Eyes. Gig. Eyeliner. This was their first live performance since recording the new album, and in all the excitement he'd forgotten about putting on his lucky eyeliner. It seemed ridiculous, that ever since their first gig he'd put the same brand of eyeliner on before a show. As far as pre-show routines go, it was pretty simple, but it was his, and the only time he used a different brand, the whole arena was evacuated due to a fire. 

He rummaged around in his bag, pulling out a practically non existent stump of an eye liner. He tucked his leg under him and leant forward, resting his elbows on the bench. His face was practically right up to the mirror as he started to pull the pencil along under his eye. 

It felt strange to put on eye liner after so long. He managed the left eye with only a little wobble which was easily fixed. Half way across his right, he decided he wanted to do something special, something...well, something Ryan Ross. 

He was momentarily distracted by the thought of Ryan, of how he'd been relentless over MySpace trying to get his band Panic! at the Disco signed. MySpace. He chuckled at the notion of how long ago that felt, everything was all about Twitter now, MySpace just an abandoned relic of their relative youth. 

His thoughts returned to his eyeliner and with it, to Ryan and his favourite time he'd seen Panic! live. Their guitarist had looked amazing with his eye makeup running into a flock of birds. When he'd found out that Ross always did his own makeup, he was blown away. 

He was still absentmindedly thinking of Ryan's eyes when he got to the corner of his right eye and tried to draw a fancy swirl at the end. Instead, he ended up with some kind of teardrop shape that looked like a five year old had drawn it. He sighed loudly before pulling a tissue out of the box in front of him and tried to remove his poor attempt from his face. After a minute of furious scrubbing at the eyeliner and only managing to create more of a mess, he picked up the eyeliner from the bench and threw it across the room in frustration.

"Ow! What the hell, Pete?" 

He was so surprised to hear the voice of someone else, Pete went to stand, forgetting his leg was tucked underneath him and promptly fell out of his chair. He ended up sprawled out on the floor, his face a couple of inches away from a pair of shoes. His gaze followed the shoes to the legs to which they belonged. When his eyes reached the person's knees, the owner crouched down, leaning his head over to the side down to his level. Pete found himself face to face with an upside down Ryan Ross.

"Hey Pete, whatcha doing?" Ryan's tone was playful with a hint of curiosity. "Is there any reason in particular you're trying to make out with the floor?" 

The laughter that accompanied the question was almost a giggle, which for some reason sent a small shiver up Pete's spine. Not wanting to look more of an idiot than he already did, he scrambled to his feet. "Are you trying to kill me?" He dusted off his jeans before looking a Ryan sternly. "Patrick would murder me if I broke an arm before we get on stage!"

Ryan was about to retort with a comment about how little they would miss him if he couldn't play when he noticed the large smudge on Pete's right cheek. Ryan chuckled. "What in the world were you doing with that?" He brought his hand up to Pete's face, running his thumb across the black mark. 

What Pete really wanted to do was lean into Ryan's warm touch, but instead he just stood there not quite able to come out with a response. Ryan let out a soft laugh. "Honestly Pete, it's not that bad." He tilted the other man's face slightly to get a better look at the damage, cocking his own head as he did so. "Um....maybe?" Ryan let loose another giggle before taking his hand away from Pete's face. 

He walked over to the doorway where the eye liner had rolled to and picked it up. Ryan then made his way to the counter and began rummaging around in a makeup case that had obviously been left by someone on the back stage crew. "You want something special, right Pete? Because if you want, I think I could rustle something up for you. I mean if you didn't mind."

Pete still hadn't moved from where Ryan had left him standing, but when he realised he was being spoken to, he turned around and went over to join Ryan, hopping up on the counter and leaning over to look at what Ryan was doing. "Of course I don't mind." Pete ran his hand through his hair as he spoke. "I was _trying_ to do something special for the gig, you know? So yeah, do your worst Ryan Ross." He grinned as he issued the challenge to his friend, leaning back on both hands.

A smirk appeared on Ryan's lips as he stepped over to stand in front of Pete, spreading out several pencils on the counter. He picked one up in his hand and took a hold of Pete's chin gently, turning his face to the side. "You're going to have to sit really still mind." Ryan left go of his chin and went to move a little closer, coming into contact with Pete's knees. Needing to get really close brought an idea milling through his head to life. Ryan put his hands on both of Pete's knees, pulling them apart and stepping right up against the counter in between them. 

Pete was taken completely by surprise by Ryan's action and went to turn his head to look at him. He caught a glimpse of the grin on Ryan's face before his own was pushed back to the side. Ryan was still grinning when he spoke. "C'mon Pete! Sit still. It's not like I'm going to hurt you..... _much_."

It took all of Pete's self control not to make a retort, so he had to settle for biting his bottom lip. He sat as still as he could while Ryan started to work on his makeup, starting with small compact containing eyeshadow. The small brush strokes were so light on the side of his eye and cheek that he was starting to squirm.

Ryan finally finished with the coloured powders, which was just as well because Pete's fidgeting was driving him crazy. He placed the compact to one side and picked up the black eyeliner. He gently placed his fingers either side of his work so far, pulling the skin taught so he could work more precisely. 

It took all his concentration to finish the outline of his work, and it was clear that was the case because Ryan's tongue was sticking out of his mouth. He finished the last line with a flourish, leaning back slightly to inspect the fruits of his labour. 

No sooner had the pencil left his face, Pete turned to face Ryan. "Is it finished? Can I see? Pleeeease?" He was practically bouncing off the counter. 

Ryan laughed, placing his left hand on Pete's knee to still him. He leant over and picked up a hand mirror, holding it up so Pete could see the finished article. It was a beautifully detailed phoenix flowing out from the corner of his eye and out across his cheek.

Pete opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again before he could say anything, which made Ryan panic a little. "Don't you like it?" Ryan asked, trying to hide his disappointment at the reaction.

He was still staring at the mirror, more than a little distracted by the combination of the amazing creature that had emerged from his earlier poor attempt at something special, and the fact that Ryan's hand was still exerting a light pressure on his lower thigh. He finally managed a few syllables. "It's amazing, Ryan. Really! You are seriously fucking talented!"

Putting down the mirror, Ryan smirked. "Oh I already knew that." He placed his other hand on Pete's left leg gently. "It helped that I had the perfect canvas to work on though." Ryan couldn't resist giving his thigh a soft squeeze, having wanted an excuse to get his hands on Pete for far too long. 

Pete blushed a little when Ryan's hand tightened a little around his leg. He wasn't even sure that Ryan was aware he was doing it. He had no idea what to do, so Pete tried to change the subject rather than blurt out how much he'd missed Ryan. "Thanks for coming, Ryan. I know this can't be easy for you, but we're all really glad you came."

Ryan couldn't help but smile as Pete rushed to fill in the silence between them, well aware that the other man was letting his nerves get the better of him. Subtlety was not one of Ryan's more obvious qualities. He leant forward a little, sliding his hands up Pete's thighs, closing the gap between his face and Pete's. "I'm not here for them Pete," he said softly.

Having Ryan so close was becoming unbearable now, and when Pete saw him leaning towards him, he knew he was going to be unable to resist kissing his friend like he'd wanted to since they first met. Pete shifted forward until he was almost touching Ryan's lips with his, closing his eyes at the last moment before contact.

Suddenly Pete heard the door burst open and felt Ryan remove his hands from his legs as he skittered back and away from him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Brendon Urie standing in the doorway looking a little confused.

Brendon wasn't sure what he'd just walked into because Pete had his eyes closed and Ryan was standing a couple of steps away from him looking a little shell shocked. "PETE! Why are you still here? You're on in a couple of minutes. Come on, they're waiting!"

Pete blinked a couple of times before registering what Brendon had said. He really wanted to throw something at Brendon and tell him what a jerk he was for ruining his first and now probably last chance at making out with Ryan. Instead, he just smiled. "Alright! I'm coming. Ryan was just making with the pretty." He proudly displayed his cheek to Brendon.

Brendon smiled at how amazing the phoenix looked on Pete, and how happy he looked before the gig. It reminded him of how Panic! had been before their split. He glanced over at Ryan. "Oh, didn't know you were here, Ryan. By the way, you're looking good." Even though he was trying to play it cool, there was still an awkwardness between him and Ryan.

Ryan shifted his weight slightly, nodding once at Brendon. "Yeah, thanks. Hey Pete, I'd better be heading off too. You should go with Brendon before they go on stage without you." He side stepped past Brendon to get out into he hallway. Ryan poked his head back around into the room. "By the way, when you need to get that off, just use some baby wipes, okay? And break a leg Pete." With that, Ryan disappeared.

Pete slid off the counter, smiling at Brendon, even though he was bitterly disappointed that Ryan hadn't stuck around. "Guess we should get going then?"

Brendon walked over to Pete and grabbed his arm, speaking as he dragged him out of the room and towards the stage "Absolutely. Go kill them dead!"

END


	2. The (After) Life of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Ross has issues and Pete goes on a hunt.

Once Ryan had left the dressing room, he made his way stage side so he could watch the gig. He figured Brendon would be right at the front to show his support, and not wanting any further awkwardness, Ryan decided he would be better off avoiding his former band mate altogether. 

So there he was, sticking to the back of the venue for the whole show, just to avoid someone he once thought of as his whole world. What made Ryan feel even worse was that Pete probably thought he'd run off. Then again, maybe that was for the best. Seeing Brendon again had got Ryan thinking about why he'd been reluctant to come see Pete in the first place. It wasn't like he had a good track record with the men in his life. 

The band finished their final song and the crowd went wild, cheering for an encore. Deciding it would be easier to leave now before they finished than run the risk of Pete spotting him, Ryan made his way out of the venue. Deciding what he really needed was a drink, he headed down the street to his favourite haunt when he was in town.

Ten minutes later, Ryan arrived at the bar, perching on stool and ordering a drink. He sat there, rolling his glass in his hands as he let himself take in what had happened earlier. He was still trying to get over running into Brendon. It had been a long time since Ryan had seen him. In fact, the last time he'd seen him was when Jon and Ryan had announced to Brendon and Spence that they were leaving Panic! at the Disco.

Ryan couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't gotten involved with Brendon whether the band would all still be together, like they used to be. Not that it mattered now. Ryan sipped idly at his drink as he thought back to his days with the band, and more importantly back to Brendon Urie. 

He had fallen in love with Brendon the first time he heard him sing. Ryan had found his voice intoxicating, and when Brendon used to strut around the stage and get up close to Ryan, he'd found it so hard to keep his hands to himself. Eventually it had gotten too hard to keep his feelings to himself and Ryan had given in, finally kissing Brendon after a particularly flirty gig. He should have thought of the potential consequences of showing Brendon just how much he wanted him, needed him even. 

When Brendon reciprocated his feelings, Ryan couldn't stop himself from falling for him completely. They'd practically lived and breathed each other. Ryan had thought it could never end. He was so happy when he was around Brendon, and Brendon had seemed happy with Ryan. He'd certainly never considered what would happen if the relationship ended. 

The one day, he'd found himself sat on the sofa, with Brendon telling him it was over, that he'd met a wonderful girl and he no longer felt that way about Ryan. It had felt like his world ended that day. Jon had taken umbrage at the way Brendon had treated Ryan, so when Ryan told him he was leaving the band, Jon had joined him. Since then, Ryan had never spoken to Brendon and he hadn't been surprised that Brendon hadn't done anything to try and contact him. 

Ryan ordered another drink and found his mind wandering back to Pete Wentz. Ryan had always had a crush on Pete, he'd been a huge fan of Fall Out Boy since the beginning, but it had never even dared cross his mind Pete might feel the same. He'd always put down the flirting that often happened between them to personality, not a genuine liking. That was until he'd called him upon hearing Fall Out Boy were releasing a new album.

One phone call turned into several, and before Ryan knew it, they were calling each other every day. Then tonight happened. Ryan had been so close to kissing Pete. If it hadn't been for Brendon's interruption, he was pretty sure he would have. Ryan couldn't help but think how good Pete's lips would have felt against his own, but he soon snapped out of his fantasy when he remembered just how much trouble getting involved with a friend caused. 

Ryan wasn't prepared to ruin his friendship with Pete, and the last thing he wanted to do is have his heart broken again. Finishing his second beer, he ordered another one, deciding that maybe getting laid might help him feel better. He hadn't let himself get into another relationship since Brendon left him, but he had learnt that sometimes the best way to deal with the loneliness was a one night stand. 

He turned around on the stool, scanning the room for anyone who might fit the bill. There were a few people already in the bar, and Ryan could see the DJ setting up. Since there wasn't anyone there who caught his eye, Ryan turned back to the bar, opting to continue to drown his sorrows until the music started playing.

 

Pete Wentz practically bounced off the stage once the encore was finished. Patrick had made a point of bringing the amazing job Ryan had done with his make up to the audiences attention. Pete was hoping that, if anything, the crowds admiration would make Ryan stick around after his swift exit earlier. 

So here he was, standing just off stage, desperately trying to find Ryan. Except Ryan wasn't there. Pete didn't bother to hide his disappointment, and only managed a half hearted smile when Patrick jumped on his back, laughing wildly.

"That was _amazing_ Pete!" Patrick was shouting to be heard over the noise of the crowd dissipating from the venue and the hubbub of everyone back stage. Pete shrugged his shoulders, causing Patrick to slide off his back. Realising something was bothering him, Patrick stepped around to Pete's side, placing a hand on his shoulder affectionately. "C'mon Pete, what's up. We rocked tonight!"

Pete looked at his friend, trying his best to look pleased. It was obvious from the look on the singer's face, he wasn't convinced, but Patrick had a feeling he knew what was bothering him and didn't want to pry. Instead, he linked arms with Pete and dragged him away from the stage and through to the dressing room, where the after show party was starting. 

Reluctantly, Pete accepted the beer Patrick passed to him and he took a seat on the end of the sofa. He was quickly joined by Joe and Patrick squashed himself in the middle, wriggling his ass cheekily as he sat down. Pete couldn't help but laugh a little at the stupid expression on Patrick's face when he called a toast once Andy had joined them, perching on the arm of the sofa. 

Pete tried his best to get into the swing of the party, passing comment occasionally and thanking various people for their enthusiastic compliments on their performance. After what seemed like forever, Pete finally came to the conclusion he wasn't going to be able to relax and enjoy himself without speaking to Ryan. He made his apologies to the guys, making some lame excuse about being tired. 

He made a point of finding Brendon before leaving, making sure he thanked him for coming and telling him how great it had been to see him after so long. Brendon took a moment away from the people he was talking to to give Pete a tight hug and told Pete not to leave it so long next time. Pete promised he would call him tomorrow so they could organise hanging out before slipping out of the building.

Once outside he took a deep breath, glad to be away from the crowded party. Then it dawned on him. He had no idea where Ryan would be. He paced back and forth for a few minutes before it finally dawned on him. Every time Ryan had talked about coming to see them play here, he'd mentioned his favourite bar. Hailing the next taxi from the road, Pete set off towards the place he knew Ryan was sure to be. Even if he had no idea what he would do when he found him.


	3. In All of the Gin Joints in All of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete searches for Ryan and finds a slightly inebriated and very willing guitarist.

Pete walked into the bar to be hit by a wall of sound, the combination of the music and chatter from the revelers almost deafening compared to the silence of outside. He scanned the crowd as he made his way to the bar. He figured that it might take him a while to find Ryan, if he was even there, and having another beer might just help him relax a little. 

Once he had paid for his drink, Pete leant back against the bar, surveying the crowd. It didn't take long for his hearing to adjust to the background noise; he'd spent enough time in these kinds of places and gigs to be pretty adept at hearing over the din. He continued to look around at the groups of people talking and had a quick glance over the dance floor. No Ryan. Pete was beginning to think he'd made a mistake; that Ryan wasn't there. He was just about to give up when he heard a familiar voice over the music. 

"Awww..... _pleeeease_? Dance with me? I really want to dance." 

Yep, Pete knew that whiny tone anywhere. It was that special whine that Ryan used every time he wanted something. By the sounds of it, he was already tipsy at best. Pete followed the sound of Ryan's voice until he spotted him with a small crowd. He was hanging on the arm of some guy, trying to pull him towards the dance floor. Pete hung back a little, watching quietly. Whoever Ryan had latched onto was getting a little weary of his pestering from the looks of it. He'd have found the whole thing amusing if it hadn't been for the fact that he wished it was his arm Ryan was pulling at, his ass that Ryan was trying to get onto the dance floor. He smirked as Ryan pretty much gave up and folded his arms across his chest and huffed. 

Right, Pete thought to himself, time to man up, Wentz. He was sure he hadn't imagined the almostbutnotquite moment Ryan and he had shared before the gig. You want something? Go get it. After all, that guy blatantly needs rescuing. Pete was well aware he was making excuses now, but if it got him closer to Ryan, he really didn't care.

Pete downed what was left of his beer, slaming it down on a nearby table as he meandered through the crowd, finally coming to a stop behind Ryan. He inserted himself between Ryan and the guy who was currently the object of Ryan's affection. Pete smiled apologetically at the stranger. "I think my friend here has had a little too much to drink." Pete slid an arm around Ryan's shoulder. "I'll take him off your hands. Come on Ryan."

Ryan turned to look at Pete, a confused look on his face. "Where did _you_ come from?"

Pete smiled when the people Ryan had been pestering gave him a look that said please do, before turning back to Ryan to answer him. "I came from the gig, you know, where you abandoned me." Pete tried to make his comment sound light, laughing nervously.

"I didn't _abandon_ you." Ryan took a hold of Pete's hand, interlacing his fingers with the other man's. "You had to play. And look all pretty in that." Ryan's other hand went to Pete's face where the phoenix was still etched. Pete had completely forgotten about it, but he was glad he hadn't taken it off if it meant having Ryan's hands on him. 

Pete smiled at Ryan. How could he stay mad when he was being such a goofball, even if it was a slightly inebriated goofball? "Still feel a need to dance?" Pete felt a slight pang of guilt in his stomach. Was this taking advantage? Did he care? He didn't get the chance to answer himself because Ryan was already dragging him across the room towards the dance floor. 

The bass was heavy when they hit the crowded dance floor. Ryan was practically sashaying through the crowd, Pete trailing behind him. It wasn't that Pete was reluctant to follow, it was more the fact that being an arm’s length away from Ryan afforded him a much better view of his ass. That perfectly round skinny ass, squeezed into skinny jeans and framed by those swaying hips. 

So yeah, Pete had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. He tried not to think about just how long that had been, how much time he'd wanted Ryan, and just how long it had taken him to realise it. Lost in thought, Pete promptly ran into the back of Ryan. 

He'd stopped in the middle of the dance floor where the crowd was thickest and the smell of booze mixed with sweat was strongest. Ryan turned around when he felt Pete bump into him, a sly grin on his face. "Someone's eager." He draped his arms around Pete's neck, moving up close to him and began to sway his hips in time with the music. Ryan leant forward to whisper into the shorter man's ear. "Not that I'm complaining," he said as he rolled his hips against Pete.

It took every inch of Pete's self-control to stop the moan that Ryan's actions were threatening to illicit. He hadn't exactly been prepared for any of this, let alone Ryan throwing himself at him on a dance floor of all places. Pete really wasn't comfortable with the whole dancing thing. Sure, give him a guitar and an audience and he couldn't be happier. But dancing had never been his thing. The amount of convincing it had taken for him to dance in the video of Dance, Dance had been ridiculous and he'd had a choreographer for that. 

This, however, was completely different. This was, well, _sexy_. The way Ryan's body was moving against his, the music, the slightly heady feeling from the beers he'd drank. It was intoxicating, and despite his earlier misgivings, Pete was actually enjoying this. He slipped his hands around Ryan's waist, pulling him closer and starting to move his body in time with his. 

Ryan couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face. Pete felt so good in his arms, and when he felt himself being pulled closer, his stomach felt like it had done a backflip. His night was suddenly going a lot better than he had planned. Pete wasn't putting up any resistance to how forward he was being. Which in the mind of Ryan Ross, was definitely a good thing, especially when he realised that he wasn't the only one starting to have stirrings in his jeans. _Definitely_ a good thing.

The music changed, which in all honesty was what Ryan loved about this place. The mix of rock, pop, old, new, it was all good in his eyes. The beat had switched to a slower pace and Ryan changed his to meet it. He couldn't resist dipping down in time to the music, running his hand down Pete's chest as he did so. He looked up at Pete with a smirk as his hand continued down to his thigh.

Pete swallowed hard at the sight before him. He looked down at Ryan, biting his bottom lip expectantly. Any possibility of hiding his growing arousal had all but disappeared, especially when on his way back up, Ryan's hand brushed against his crotch. Pete's problem had clearly been noticed if the look registering on Ryan's face was anything to go by.

And it had been noticed. Ryan smirked and his hand moved back between them, down to cup Pete's growing erection, where he let his hand give the other man a gentle squeeze. "Fuck Pete, really? Already?" Ryan giggled, pleased that his behaviour had been rewarded in just the way he had wanted.

"Well excuse me, Ryan. If I'm not mistaken, I'm not the only one with that problem." Pete ground his hips up against Ryan's as if to prove a point. "And besides, it's completely _your_ fault." He couldn't resist ghosting his lips across Ryan's neck as he spoke.

Ryan shivered when he felt Pete's lips glance against his skin. He wondered whether the alcohol had gone to his head. Maybe, just maybe, he was passed out in his room and this was all just some fantasy in his head. Right now Ryan didn't really care. He was feeling more than a little heady, a combination of alcohol and lust, and he got the distinct feeling that he should make the most of this while he was able.

"Then maybe we should go elsewhere and see if we can't do something about our mutual problem, Pete." Ryan's hand migrated to Pete's ass, groping it suggestively. Ryan watched him obviously going through some kind of internal debate, one that was obviously resolved in an affirmative way, because Ryan found Pete's lips against his for the briefest of moments. 

The kiss was over as quickly as it had begun, leaving Ryan standing there with a broad grin on his face. "Well come on then!" Ryan grabbed Pete's hand and dragged him straight out of the bar, hailing a cab. They didn't have to wait long, much to Ryan's relief, and he scrambled across the back seat, giving the driver the name of his hotel.

Pete followed Ryan into the car, tracing patterns on the inside of Ryan's thigh as he spoke to the driver. No sooner had the cab pulled away, Pete's lips were on Ryan's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the recipient. Ryan tilted his head to expose his neck to Pete, his hand moving to palm Pete's cock through his jeans. 

He moaned against Ryan's skin, shifting his weight to spread his legs enough for Ryan to get a better purchase against his jeans. He kissed his way up to Ryan's ear, tugging on his lobe before whispering in a husky tone. "Fuck, Ry. Need you so badly." Pete was past caring about the cab driver; he wanted Ryan and he didn't much care who knew it. 

Ryan squirmed when he heard Pete's declaration. He was just about to slip his hand down into the front of Pete's jeans when the cab stopped and the driver told them they'd arrived. Ryan swore under his breath, untangling himself from Pete and paying the fare before jumping out and pulling Pete with him.

To Pete it felt like an eternity had passed before they finally made it up to Ryan's room. He was running flat out on adrenaline now, the show having taken so much out of him earlier. As soon as Ryan shut the door behind him, Pete had him up against the wall, his hand searching out Ryan's shirt buttons. 

Tangling his fingers into Pete's hair, Ryan pulled him into a heated kiss, practically fucking Pete's mouth with his tongue. He was desperate, oh so desperate, to have Pete. He needed him so badly, but he could tell the alcohol was getting the better of him now. He loved the feeling of the other man's hands fumbling at his shirt buttons. When Pete broke the kiss, Ryan whined loudly at the loss of contact. 

God Ryan's whine was such a turn on. Pete cursed himself for having those beers earlier. He wanted to get his hands on Ryan so badly right now. Fuck, he wanted _in_ Ryan. Unfortunately right at that moment his bladder had completely different ideas. Damn it! Pete grinned sheepishly at the taller man currently squirming under his touch. "Fuck, Ry, I want you so bad right now."

"Then shit, Pete, fucking do me already!" Ryan whined again, trying to get his hands on Pete's jeans. 

Pete grinned lopsidedly. "Oh I will." He reached forward, groping Ryan's already hard cock through his skinny jeans. "But I gotta take care of something first. How about you make sure we've got everything we need and go get comfy on the bed? I'll be right there." With that, he winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ryan stood for a moment pouting at the injustice of it all before giving in and heading over to the bed, pulling off his clothes as he did so. He debated about taking off his boxers, but decided he should at least leave something for Pete to play with. He smirked at the idea of Pete playing with anything of his, more specifically _with_ him. Ryan pulled out a condom and a tube of lube out of the drawer next to the bed, a satisfied grin on his face. 

He jumped onto the bed, settling in the middle, his head propped up against the headboard. Watching the bathroom door intently, Ryan let slip a yawn. Funny, he hadn't realised how tired he was. Pete was taking sooooo long. Damn it, Ryan was horny, he wanted sex, he wanted Pete. This wasn't fair! Ryan could feel the drowsy haze that only ever came with alcohol settling over his eyelids as he started to doze off.

Finished washing his hands, Pete decided since Ryan was probably already naked, he should be, too. Kicking his shoes off and wriggling out of his jeans and t-shirt, he glanced in the mirror before opening the door. What he found wasn't an eager, rather drunken Ryan Ross. It was a completely relaxed, semi-naked sleeping Ryan. Fuck. This was so not how Pete had been expecting this night to go. 

Maybe this was for the best, because really, a drunken tryst in a hotel room at 2am? Not exactly Pete's style. Maybe, just maybe, Ryan would still want this when he sobered up in the morning. After all, Pete was in no rush to be anywhere later. He allowed himself a sly smirk as he climbed onto the bed beside Ryan, kissing his cheek softly so as not to wake him. He wrapped his arm around Ryan's waist as he snuggled up to the younger man, smiling as he let sleep take him.


	4. Sugar, We're Goin' Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, the morning after isn't as bad as a Ryan expects.

Ryan awoke feeling that special kind of relaxed that only comes from a good night sleep. It still felt early so he didn't bother opening his eyes, hoping to get a little more sleep before returning to the land of the living. Except it was then that he realised he wasn't alone. It felt, in fact, like he was tangled up in someone's arms. There was also a heavy feeling on his chest, as if a head was resting there. Ryan's brain hadn't quite reached full speed yet, so he was a little fuzzy on exactly how he'd gotten wherever the hell he actually was. More to the point, whoever the hell he was with.

With that thought in the forefront of his mind, he cautiously cracked one eye open. His breath caught in his throat when he instantly recognised the top of the head on his chest. Ryan would recognise Pete Wentz's hair anywhere. Ryan opened both his eyes when the realisation dawned on him that there didn't seem to be much in the way of clothes against his skin. Since one of his arms was wrapped around Pete's waist and definitely immobile, Ryan gently lifted his head to take a peek down the bed, being careful not to wake Pete.

Holyfuckingshit. 

Naked?! So okay, he had a pair of boxers on, but Pete was definitely naked. Fuck. Ryan had finally gotten into Pete Wentz's pants and he couldn't remember a single second of it. Gingerly setting his head back down on the pillow, Ryan lay there staring at the ceiling trying to recall even a second of the previous night. Remembering the almost but not quite kiss over the makeup counter was easy. Ryan could also place the gig and going to a bar later to drown his sorrows. 

It took him a while, but he finally managed to piece together the rest of the night up to getting to the hotel room and waiting for Pete to join him on the bed. Ryan felt a familiar feeling start to pool in his stomach when he thought about dancing in the club and the feeling of Pete's hands on him in the taxi, a feeling which rapidly travelled a little further south. So here he was, half hard with a naked Pete Wentz lying on him and he couldn't even remember the sex.

He was cursing himself under his breath for not being able to remember more when he felt Pete stir, his arms tightening around Ryan's waist. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do when Pete woke up. It's not like he could just say 'Hey, thanks for last night, Pete. Could you just remind me what happened?' Not exactly the smoothest of moves when you wake up with a hot naked guy wrapped around you. _Especially_ when it's a guy you've wanted since the first day you laid eyes on him. Ryan practically held his breath, waiting for Pete to say something.

 

When Pete Wentz had crawled into bed naked with a sleeping Ryan Ross, it hadn't felt weird at all. Now that he had woken up, Pete had decidedly changed his mind. _Now_ it felt weird. He had no idea why he had woken up when he did, but as he lay there wondering if Ryan was awake, he couldn't help to question whether it would be less of a problem if they had actually had sex last night. The answer, Pete decided, was yes. Ryan had been pretty drunk last night. The kind of drunk that may or may not lead to memories being a little fuzzy. 

As a myriad of thoughts ran through Pete's head about how Ryan will react to waking up to him lying on his chest with no clothes on, Ryan was still furiously trying to work out what had happened the previous night. He was in great debate with himself as to what this whole thing meant. Maybe they hadn't actually slept together. Perhaps he had fallen asleep. Ryan wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Maybe Pete had just gotten into bed with him to wait until Ryan woke up, maybe he would still want sex. 

The thought caused his stomach to do a somersault and then sink when he realised that he might very well have completely ruined everything. Ryan had rules about sex, let alone relationships. In fact there was only one, and that was don't have sex with someone who actually matters to you. He had either broken the rule, or come incredibly close last night. He was, after all, only human, and Pete Wentz was gorgeous and fucking sexy. 

Ryan wanted to kick himself for even starting to think like that, because he already had a problem with being half hard. What he really didn't need was to be completely hard and incredibly turned on when Pete finally woke up. He even started playing with the idea of sneaking out, except this was his room and Pete had Ryan well and truly pinned with his head on Ryan's chest. Ryan decided to just let things take their course and see how Pete reacted. So there he stayed, simply lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, waiting for Pete to wake up.

 

Pete had been content to lie there and listen to the beat of Ryan's heart and his steady breathing. That was until he felt Ryan's breathing and heart rate become a little faster. He took that as a sign Ryan was either awake or at the very least waking up. Pete really wanted to give Ryan something special to wake up to. Normally that would only have been an impulsive thought and nothing more, but in that moment, Pete decided to throw caution to the wind. After all, being bold was what had gotten him here in the first place, and Ryan had seemed to want Pete even before the gig, let alone after a few drinks. 

His decision made, Pete slid down the bed. Having not heard any protestation from the younger man, Pete reached out for Ryan's cock where it was still confined in his boxers. Well holy fuck. Ryan was already hard. He took this to be an affirmation that this was /definitely/ the time for being bold and slipped his hand into Ryan's boxers and wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock. Pete grinned to himself as he started to move his hand slowly over Ryan. Yes, evidently the rule does apply to everyone. Having his hand on Ryan's dick just made Pete want it in all kinds of other places.

 

Ryan had felt Pete start to move, and figured he was moving to get up. Instead, he felt him move down the bed. Ryan was about to say something, but the words caught in his throat when he felt the unmistakable feeling of a hand on his cock. Ryan moaned loudly when he felt Pete's hand start to move. Fuck that felt good. 

So Ryan _was_ awake. Or at least he was now. Pete took a moment to appreciate the feel of Ryan's cock in his hand before deciding he really needed to know how he tasted. Since one of Pete's hands was already occupied, he used his spare hand and his teeth to pull Ryan's boxers down over his hips. Pete licked his lips before wrapping them around the head of Ryan's cock. 

ShitShitShit! Ryan's brain took a moment to adjust to the warm wet feeling of Pete's mouth. Either Pete had suddenly gotten a lot more forward, or they really did have sex last night. He suddenly realised that right now he didn't care either way if it meant being woken up by a blow job from Pete Wentz. Ryan couldn't stop his hips from lifting off the bed when he felt his cock being completely enveloped by Pete's mouth.

The corners of Pete's mouth curved into a smile when he felt Ryan push up toward him. He couldn't think of a better way to start his morning, and clearly the man beneath him felt the same way. Pete started to move his mouth over Ryan, his hand moving in synch. He was going to give Ryan a wake up call to remember.

Ryan let a moan escape him, his hand groping at the bed in search of extra pillows. He wanted to watch. He wanted to watch every second of Pete's mouth on his cock, a sight he'd only ever really dreamed of seeing. By the time he'd managed to stuff a couple of pillows behind his head, Pete had fallen into a steady rhythm. Ryan gasped as his cock disappeared into the older man's mouth again. Fuck this was hotter than he had ever imagined.

Pete moaned around Ryan's cock as he slid his mouth down, flattening his tongue against the shaft as he did so. This was definitely the best idea he'd had in a long time. He couldn't resist dragging his teeth over Ryan's sensitive skin as he pulled back, wanting to hear the younger man moan again.

The sound that Pete pulled from Ryan was low and feral. Ryan was completely lost to the sensation of the older man's lips, tongue and teeth, his hips bucking up into Pete's touch helplessly. 

Unable to imagine this going any better Pete quickened his pace, his free hand running up Ryan's stomach with his fingers splayed. He'd always wanted to know what Ryan's skin felt like and now he had the chance to find out. 

Ryan's muscles jumped under the other man's touch, a heat starting to build in the pit of his stomach. "Fuuuuuuuuck, _Pete_." Ryan's breathing was shallow and uneven as he watched the older man move over him. He couldn't stop his hand from going to Pete's head, his long fingers tangling into black locks.

Pete felt his cock twitch against his stomach when he heard Ryan's voice for the first time that morning. The fact that he sounded like that, that it was his name falling from the younger guitarist's lips just made Pete desperate to hear Ryan come undone. The idea made Pete moan as he took Ryan into his mouth right to the base, wrapping his tongue around the shaft as he pulled up. He took a long look at Ryan, meeting his eyes as he flicked his tongue across the slit. Pete winked at the younger man before sliding back down until Ryan's cock disappeared completely into his mouth.

"Holyfuckingshit!" Ryan managed to hold himself together when Pete's tongue did a number on him. But the combination of that wink and the way his cock vanished into the warm wet of Pete's mouth was too much and he came with Pete's name on his lips.

Swallowing, Pete worked Ryan through his orgasm, slowly sliding off his cock and crawling up to lie beside him once he was done. Pete noticed that Ryan's hand was still tangled in his hair and leaned into his touch. "Shit, Ry. You taste so fucking good." He reached over and cupped Ryan's cheek with his hand. 

It was Ryan's turn to lean into a touch he'd been waiting forever to feel. He couldn't help smiling as he managed to string a sentence together, which as far as he was concerned was quite the achievement given Pete Wentz just sucked him off. "You're so welcome to taste me any time you want. That was just, like, wow." Ryan decided that after this, he really didn't care what had happened the previous night, all that mattered right now was the fact that they were both there, together and naked. Which was the exact thought that ran through his head as he leant forward and kissed Pete.


	5. Nobody puts Ryan Ross in the Corner, But it's Better if you Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes a discovery and declares war.

After several amazing minutes of making out, Pete finally pulled away and rolled onto his back beside Ryan. Stretching out fully, he tucked his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling knowing full well that every inch of him was on display. The silence between them was comfortable but deafening all at the same time. 

Eventually the silence was broken by Pete. "You owe me an apology, Mr. Ross." 

Ryan had turned over onto his side when the other man's warmth moved away from him, and the sight he found in front of him when he did was more than a little distracting. He let his eyes roam over Pete's body, his gaze drawn to the tattoos that graced the other man's skin. Ryan was so involved with his visual exploration that he was only vaguely aware that he was being spoken to.

"Huh?" Ryan's unintelligent reply came as he managed to pull his eyes back up to Pete's face. He was pretty certain that Pete Wentz knew exactly what he was doing right now, but in all honesty, Ryan kind of liked having someone to keep him in suspense like this.

Pete didn't miss a beat, nor did he remove his gaze from the ceiling. "I _said_ that you owe me an apology, George Ryan Ross." There was a distinct hint of amusement in his voice and a sparkle in his eye as he teased the man next to him. He knew that Ryan could be a master of suspense and thought he should make the most of this opportunity to give him a taste of his own medicine.

It was at this point that Ryan got caught somewhere between avid curiosity and blind panic. What did he have to apologise for? Was the sex he couldn't remember _that_ bad? Oh god, he didn't come before they fucked?! Fuckfuckfuck _fuck_! "I....um....well....." Panic had well and truly set in when Ryan finally blurted out, "I can't remember, okay? What the fuck did I do?!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ryan was mortified, slapping his hands over his mouth.

The room was suddenly filled with laughter. Pete's laughter to be specific. Oh, this was just far too easy and far too much fun. Sure, he could put Ryan out of his misery, but Pete was pretty sure the younger man would forgive him later for having a little fun now. "Now, now Ryan. I'm sure if you think hard enough you'll remember." 

A loud huffing sound came from Ryan as he exhaled. This was definitely _not_ fair. How was he supposed to remember what had happened when he'd been drunk?! Clearly he'd been taken advantage of here, or at least he was now. _God damn it Ryan, THINK!_ "Seriously Pete, I was drunk! Whatever it was I did I couldn't help it okay? Maybe /you/ should have known better than to go to bed with someone who's inebriated!" He huffed again and tried to hide the blush that was spreading across his face. This was so humiliating! 

Ryan's outburst only amused Pete even more. Chuckling to himself, he stayed exactly where he was with exception of his hips. Those he wiggled as if to get comfortable, but really it was simply to distract the man lying next to him. This was just far too much fun to stop.

"Don't you lie there laughing and doing that little sexy wiggle, Wentz." Yeah, Ryan totally couldn't keep his eyes off the way Pete's cock was hard and tempting and....damn it Ryan pull yourself together! "Tell me what the hell happened or I'll...I'll... This is so _unfair_!" The older man had him at his mercy and Ryan was sure Pete knew it.

Pete finally turned his head so he could see Ryan. He'd always wanted to see what Ryan looked like under all those layers of frills and waistcoats and flowers, and now he could. He could see _all_ of Ryan and it was a glorious sight indeed. A smirk appeared on Pete's lips as he looked the younger man up and down, his eyes eventually meeting Ryan's. "Or you'll do what, Ross?" He didn't even bother to hide the challenge in his voice.

_Snap_! Ryan's frustration finally passed his stretching point and he lunged for Pete, his long fingers going straight for the other man's rib cage, tickling as soon as he felt skin under his fingers. 

Flailing out of a combination of surprise and the disadvantage of being highly ticklish, Pete squealed loudly. "Geroff.....fuck....Ross.....stop.....shit man......unfair...." Pete was totally screwed and he knew it as he tried desperately to wriggle out from Ryan's grasp.

"Ah ah ahhh, Pete. I warned you." The grin on Ryan's face was positively wicked as he knelt up to get better access to the older man's vulnerable spots. Ryan's giggles combined with Pete's screeches filled the hotel room. He decided in that moment that maybe they were both having a lot of fun just messing around. Doubling his efforts, Ryan went for the kill, reaching for the crook of the older man's elbow, a place he'd known for years could reduce Pete to tears.

Pete was struggling to speak to start with, but once Ryan had his hands on his elbow, he was a goner. In a last ditch attempt for freedom, he made a grab for the tall man's knee. If he knew one thing about George Ryan Ross III it was that the back of his knees were his tickling kryptonite. 

All it took was that one touch and Ryan was a squirming mess on the mattress. "Nonononooooooo" was the solitary cry before he burst into a manic fit of giggles. As much as he tried to fight back, and he did manage to score a couple of good rib tickles, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The fact was emphasised when he suddenly found himself straddled across the thighs by Pete and his wrists pinned above his head.

The only problem, Pete reflected as he sat on Ryan, with his current situation was that he was stuck. He had the younger man disabled, but only because he had both hands around Ryan's skinny wrists. Pete knew as soon as he left go, Ryan would just go straight back to tickling him. Well damn. Looked like he was going to be here a while, which given his current view was not a bad thing.

It was then that Pete realised that he wasn't the only one who found their current situation interesting. Ryan's cock was definitely taking an interest in proceedings. Pete couldn't resist leaning forward and whispering in a struggling Ryan's ear. "Well look at this, Ross. Looks like I won. It's about time, given you fell asleep on me before you put out. You do look rather good down there though."

Ryan stopped struggling as soon as he heard Pete's voice, a shiver running the length of his spine. This was not how this was supposed to go. He fell _asleep_?! That seriously is the most embarrassing thing ever. Then again, judging by the look of Pete, he was clearly still interested. This was good. This was better than good. 

Turning his head, Ryan licked around the shell of Pete's ear. "But I'd look so much better on top of _you_ , especially if I happened to be fucking you at the same time, Wentz." Oh yes, two could play that game, and judging by the way he felt the older man's cock twitch against his stomach, he was most definitely winning this round.

Pete couldn't stop himself from tightening his grip around Ryan's wrists when he felt the younger man's tongue on his skin. "You think?" The words came out rough and quiet, surprising their owner. Is that all he needed to practically break? On hindsight, as Pete rolled his hips against Ryan's, he decided it probably was given how long he'd wanted to get the skinny man into his bed. 

The moan that escaped from Ryan revealed everything that Pete needed to know. This was going to happen. How could it not when they were both so obviously hard and wanting? Pete licked his still swollen lips before nudging Ryan's head to face away from him and pressing several long soft kisses to the other man's skin.

Ryan happily let his head fall sideways, his body shifting under Pete's. He wanted to get his hands on the older man, but his wrists were still well and truly pinned. He tried to twist his hands free, rolling his hips against the other man's in the hope of distracting him.

"You're not getting free that easily, _Ryan_. No. Way." Pete wasn't going to leave go of the younger man just yet. As far as he was concerned,m this was far too good an opportunity to waste. He had a naked, and obviously very turned on Ryan Ross beneath him, and right now the other man was completely at his mercy. 

Oh so this was how it was going to go? Ryan didn't even hesitate in giving Pete a response. "Then it looks like I'm not going to get a chance to repay the favour I owe you, or the apology. In fact, it seems that you're going to doing all the hard work while I just lie here and take it." The grin on Ryan's face was full of self-satisfaction. Take _that_ Pete.

Well fuck. Ryan had a point and Pete knew it, although really Ross was clearly blackmailing him, too. The shorter guitarist was stuck and he knew it. If he left go of the other man, he was leaving himself wide open for more tickling, but at the same time leaving go could mean so many more better things, too. "I swear, Ryan, if this is just a ruse to attack me again, you will be kissing my perfect ass goodbye." 

And with that, Pete Wentz sealed his fate and left go.


	6. Short, Fast and Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Pete finally get what they wanted.

Two hours after Pete left go of Ryan's wrists, he was woken by the sound of his phone ringing. Incessantly. The problem was that he was incredibly comfortable exactly where he was and his phone was on the bedside table just out of reach. To make matters worse, he was currently wrapped around a very attractive, very asleep guitarist, and given the choice between rolling over to answer the call or staying warm and content, Pete would choose the later every time. Unfortunately, whoever was on the other end of the line had other ideas. Pete swore under his breath as he reluctantly rolled onto his back to grab his cell.

Sliding his thumb across the screen, Pete answered, his voice scratchy with sleep. "'Ello."

"Pete, where the hell are you?" came Patrick Stump's totally not concerned at all voice. "I've left a dozen messages and you haven't replied. Whoever's bed you're in must be quite the catch if you can't even let me know you're okay." So yeah, the singer was totally fishing for information. He'd seen the guitarist leave the night before and even had his suspicions as to where his band mate was, or at least _who_ he was with, but with no collaborative evidence there was no way he was letting on what he thought he knew. Patrick wouldn't have even bothered checking in if it hadn't been because he was bored without his roommate coupled with what he thought had pulled Pete away from the party.

Rolling back over and wedging his phone between his shoulder and ear, Pete wrapped his arm back around Ryan and pulled him close. "It's _fine_ , Trick, honest. I'm in a hotel and yes, they are actually." He pressed a kiss into the soft brown hair at the nape of the younger man's neck. "You'll really like the guy, I promise." Pete leant forward a little, just to check Ryan was definitely still asleep before he continued. "Totally a keeper, if I have anything to do with it."

Patrick, who was sat on the edge of his own hotel room bed flicking through TV channels, promptly dropped the remote with a clatter. "Wait, what?" he spluttered. "You have a random one night stand and now you want to keep him? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds considering your track record? You only met them last night!" Patrick had well and truly decided he'd been wrong about who Pete had left with the previous night. Surely if it _had_ been Ryan Ross, his friend would have straight up admitted to it.

Pete decided that there was no way he could resist keeping this up. Winding Patrick up was one of his favourite past times, after all. "Yeah, but they're hot and smart and obviously talented! What's not to want? So anyway, I was thinking that you need to meet him. So lunch today should be okay, right? Just you, me and the boy." Actually, thought Pete, that had a nice ring to it. _The Boy_.

"There is absolutely no way I'm going out to lunch with you and the.... Wait, _boy_? Fuck, Pete, how old is he?" Patrick was getting frustrated now. What on Earth did his friend think he was up to?

Oh this was too good. Pete sighed audibly down the phone, tightening his arm around Ryan when he felt the younger man stir. " _Please_ ," he asked in that begging tone he knew always worked on Patrick. "I really have to go, Trick. It would have meant a lot if you could have come, but I guess it's okay if you don't want to." He grinned, knowing full well he'd totally won this.

God damn it. Patrick hated it when Pete pulled that trick. "Fine, Pete. Just text me where you'll be. I swear to God you're paying though." Hanging up, he flopped back onto the bed with a resigned sigh. Lunch it was then.

 

Ryan was vaguely aware that Pete was talking, but he wasn't really paying attention since he was still half asleep, simply happy to snuggle back against the other man and doze. He couldn't quite get back to sleep though, because when he felt Pete pull him closer, Ryan felt a fluttering in his chest that he hadn't expected. He was trying to figure it out when he heard the older man whisper "Pete 1: Trick 0," and the sudden absence of a warm body against his back. Ryan was mortified when he heard himself whine softly at the removal of contact.

Pete had just rolled over and dumped his phone on the side stand when he heard the most adorable sound ever come from Ryan's side of the bed. Turning back to the younger guitarist, he wrapped his arms back around him, nuzzling into the crook of Ryan's slender neck. "Missed me already?"

'Damn' was Ryan's internal reaction to discovering he'd been heard. He covered Pete's arms with his own, hugging them tightly. "Yes," came the still sleep laden reply, "you're like a personal hot water bottle. You shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere." Ryan managed resist the desire to add a ' _mine_ ' to the end of his sentence. As much as he would have loved for this to be something more than a simple hook up, he knew that was exactly what it was.

"Oh really? And here's me thinking you were the one keeping me hot." Pete grinned against the other man's skin as he scooted his hips up to Ryan's ass, half hard already. Cheesy move, yes, but totally worth it if he got the reaction he wanted.

There was no way Ryan was going to resist an invitation as obvious as that, pushing his hips back so that Pete's cock settled between the cheeks of his ass. "I think that it's quite possibly a mutual state of affairs if I'm honest."

Pete groaned at the sensation of Ryan's flesh pressed against his own. _That_ was definitely not something he was going to protest against. "Well if that's the case, maybe you should let me help you with our mutual problem." Sliding his hand down over Ryan's stomach and across his hip, Pete pressed another kiss to the younger man's neck. Moving his fingers with a feather light touch, he ghosted them over the length of Ryan's cock.

Ryan's moan was borne not only of want but of frustration under the other guitarist(‘)s teasing touch, his hips pushing forward in search of more. "Please do...." He pressed his ass back against Pete, hoping to encourage him to comply.

Smirking against Ryan's pale skin, Pete was more than happy to answer the younger man, not with words but with a roll of his hips and more glancing touches to Ryan's dick.

" _Yeah_ , fuck yes," Ryan replied as he moved his hips with Pete's. Deciding that playing coy wasn't going to get him anywhere, Ryan chose a little honesty to move things along. "Wanted this for so long. Fuck me, Pete."

If there was one thing Pete had never thought he'd hear from Ryan, but had wanted to hear since forever, it was those three words. He'd been hoping he'd get a chance to repay Ryan for earlier, and he was now going to. Dragging his teeth over the curve of the other man's shoulder, Pete smiled. "Pass me what I need, and I'll see what I can do." He curled his fingers around Ryan's hardening cock as he whispered into his ear.

Scrambling to reach the standard issue hotel bedside table?, Ryan moaned as he felt his movement cause Pete's hand to move over his dick. Once he had the tube of lube and a condom in his hand, he pushed himself back against the bass guitarist. He held out the contents of his palm over his head as he wiggled his ass. "C'mon Pete, you know you want to." Ryan slapped his other hand over his mouth when he giggled like an idiot.

"Impatient little fucker, aren't you?" Pete twisted his wrist a little as he moved his hand over Ryan's cock a couple of times before letting go and taking the condom and lube from the other man's hand. "I guess I'd better give you what you want. I don't think I'd survive another tickling." Moving back a little, he flicked open the cap and poured lube onto his fingers and tossed the tube behind him. Spreading the younger man's ass with his other hand, Pete trailed a slicked up finger down the cleft of Ryan's ass, circling his entrance slowly.

A low groan left Ryan's throat as he felt the teasing touch of Pete. He pushed back against the older man's finger in an attempt to encourage him. Ryan had no idea how much longer he could have Pete in his bed, but he was determined to make the most of him while he did.

Pete chuckled as he pressed his lips to Ryan's shoulder, slipping his finger into the guitarist. He wanted to hear more sounds like that, and he was planning on doing everything he could to get them. He was rewarded with a muffled moan from the younger man, and a quick glance confirmed that Ryan had his hand covering his mouth. "Don't. I want to hear you like I could earlier." Pete wasn't usually so at ease with someone on a first night together (or morning, he supposed since the previous night was a bust), but as he started to move his finger in and out of the other man he supposed it was from a combination of wanting for too long and already knowing Ryan so well.

With each of Pete's advances, Ryan pushed back, his hips falling into an easy rhythm of building need. Half of him wanted to take time, to savour each pleasurable sensation, but the other half just wanted everything _now_. For once his patient side won out, moving his arm backwards so he could curl his fingers over his elder's hip. When Pete crooked his finger in just the right place, Ryan's grip tightened as a gasp fell from his lips. " _More_ ," was the only word he managed to force out as he felt another shock run through him.

"Mmmm," Pete hummed against Ryan's shoulder. He certainly wasn't going to say no to a request like that, sliding a second finger into the heat of the younger man's ass. "Like this?" What could he say? He was a teasing fucker and he knew it.

" _Yes_." The word slid off Ryan's tongue so easily, his hips pushing back against the intrusion. He knew he was probably leaving marks where his nails were digging into Pete's skin, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

It wasn't long before Pete was scissoring his fingers, his own impatience getting the better of him. Each little gasp and moan that his attentions drew from Ryan only edged Pete closer to desperation. "I can't wait much longer, Ry. You're far too pretty to resist."

Ryan craned his neck so that he could see Pete out of the corner of his eye. "Then stop resisting and fuck me." He bit his bottom lip, his breathing already shallow and halting.

Pete did not need telling twice, pulling his fingers from the other man once he was sure Ryan was ready. Rolling into his back, he tore into the condom wrapper and made quick work of getting himself ready. Stroking himself as he moved back onto his side, Pete nibbled at the lobe of Ryan's ear before whispering in the younger man's ear. "How do you want it?"

Now there was a question a Ryan hadn't expected to hear. In fact it took him completely by surprise. The problem was that as much as he wanted to see Pete, he knew that it really wasn't a good idea. The one thing that Ryan knew about himself better than anything was that as much as he could lie with words, his eyes never failed to give him away. Sure, it hadn't been a problem earlier. He was pretty sure he'd been concentrating so hard on not being nervous that nothing could show in his eyes other than lust and determination. To be fucked by Pete was another matter altogether, and Ryan was almost certain that his feelings for the older man would be all too easy for him to see. His decision made, he rolled forward into his stomach, turning his head to face the other guitarist. "This okay?"

If Pete was honest, he was a little disappointed. He'd hoped to see those beautiful amber eyes fall apart under him, but there was no way he was going let Ryan know that. Instead he spread the younger man's thighs and ran his hand over that perfect skinny ass. "I think I can manage this, if it's what you want."

"I do. I _want_." Ryan shifted on the bed, moaning as the sheets rubbed against his cock.

Ryan's moan brought Pete out of his obsession over his companion's ass. "I want too, Ry. I've waited for this far too long." He moved between the younger man's legs, using his hands to spread the cheeks of Ryan's ass. Taking a deep breath, Pete pressed the head of his cock to the other man's entrance and pushed in slowly.

The sudden burn and sensation of being filled by Pete pushed the air right out of Ryan's lungs. " _Fuck_ ," he hissed as he struggled to breathe. "More, Pete. Please." He pushed his ass back against the intrusion, wanting to feel every inch of the older man inside him.

 _Fuck indeed_. Pete would never admit to it, but he'd spent more than a few nights alone thinking about this. Yet this was better than he'd ever imagined, the tight heat of Ryan's ass almost overwhelming him. Once he was completely surrounded by the younger guitarist, Pete let out a wanton moan. "Jesus fuck, Ry. So tight. _Shit_."

As soon as Ryan felt himself adjust, he rolled his hips in the hope it would remind Pete to move. Another moan left his lips as he felt the sweet stretch from the older man's dick juxtaposed with the rough contact of the sheets against his own cock.

Pete's own wanton moan joined Ryan's as he felt the younger man shift beneath him. "Impatient little fucker, aren't you? C'mere." He took a hold of the other man's hips, pulling Ryan's ass up off the bed. "You look good like this, Ross. I bet you feel just as good." Pete sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled back before pushing back in quickly.

"Yeah, it's because you were taking too long, _Pete_. I thought you said you were going to fuck me." Ryan grinned. He loved their usual banter and he was glad they could still have that even though he was in a rather more compromising position than normal.

"Oh _that's_ how it's going to be, huh?" Pete didn't bother waiting for one of Ryan's usual sarcastic replies, starting to move his hips in deep, steady thrusts. He knew fine well he wasn't going to be able to last long with such a tempting sight before him, but he was damn sure he was going to enjoy it.

Ryan didn't even try to hold back the sounds threatening to escape from his throat. No matter how many nights he'd lain in his bunk and dreamt about this, nothing could have prepared him for how good it felt to have Pete's hands on him like this, to be fucked like this. Moving with the older man, Ryan pushed back each time Pete filled him, desperate for more.

The beautiful sounds that Ryan was making were too much for Pete to resist, his hips snapping forward with an ever quickening pace. Hitching the other man's hips again, he searched out the perfect angle to give Ryan everything he wanted.

It took a few subtle changes in position, but when Pete hit Ryan's prostate, he cried out, his hands clawing at the bed sheets. "God _yes_! _Pete_."

Pete really didn't need any more encouragement than that, increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He could feel the kindling fire in his gut building into a blaze, each push into Ryan bringing him closer to release.

Ryan had no idea how he was still capable of conscious thought as Pete practically fucked him into the bed, his words becoming a litany of half syllables as he writhed against the sheets. The only thought left to run through his head was _more_ and _please_ even though he couldn't force them from his mouth.

Knowing he was close, Pete leant more of his weight onto Ryan, moving one of his hands to the younger man's cock and stroking him with the same fervor as his hips. "Come on Ry, let go for me." This was everything Pete wanted and more, but what would make it perfect would be to have the man beneath him fall apart as he did.

The combination of Pete's relentless pace and the words breathlessly uttered in his ear was enough to send Ryan keening against the sheets, his ass clinching around the older man's cock as he came in Pete's hand.

When Pete felt Ryan tighten around his cock there was nothing he could do to stop the wave of pleasure rolling over him, his hips stuttering as he cried out Ryan's name. He could have sworn he whited out for a moment, because the next thing he knew, he was lying completely on the other man, his skin damp from his exertions and his breathing ragged. "That....you...were amazing. We need to do that again."

Ryan couldn't help the smile spreading across his face as he registered Pete's declaration. Reaching back, he stroked along the older man's hip. "I think we might need a little time to recover, but you're not going to hear any complaints from me if we do."

Pete burst out laughing, carefully pulling out and rolling off the younger guitarist and onto his back so he could dispose of the condom. Once he had dumped it off the side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him close. "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Deal," was the only word Ryan could manage as he nestled into the man beside him, hoping there would be plenty of opportunity in the future for just that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a pretty little one shot, but thanks to Brendon this is now going to be a little more than that.
> 
> Thanks to kcraken again for the support and help! 
> 
> Would love some feedback if anyone could spare the time.


End file.
